Spider Queen
Spider Queen is a Monster that spawns from overgrown tier 3 Spider Dens, if the player wanders close by. They take four blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. It has 1250 health and deals 80 damage per bite. This is the second "boss" type of monster added to the game (after the Treeguard and before Deerclops). It will also give birth to Spiders every 20 seconds, if the player is nearby; if the Queen has targeted the player a third of these spiders will be Spider Warriors. A Queen can have a maximum of 16 followers. Those spiders will be automatically aggressive towards the player, but will retreat back to the Queen if the player gets far away. As a Queen emerges, she leaves a tier 1 Den in place (if there is less than 4 other Dens/Queens in vicinity), which quickly grows into a tier 2 Den (in 60 seconds) and can eventually spawn another Queen, thus making the Spiderhat a renewable item. Also, she can plant herself as a Tier 1 Den after wandering for 1.5 game days if she finds an open space away from other Dens/Queens. Battle Techniques Kiting The Queen is slow, so attack her in the pauses between attacks. Always kill the hatched Spiders/Spider Warriors, though, before attempting to attack the Queen again. As always, good armor and weapons help a lot. If fighting without armor, having a couple of traps set around for killing the spawn is a good idea. Be careful, though: a Spider Queen can cause you to go insane with only thirty seconds of exposure! Pigs Lure the Queen to a Pig Village, and let the Pigs attack her. As long as the Spiders she hatches are kept away from the Pigs, they should kill her quite quickly. This method also can prevent serious sanity drain. Swamp Tentacles If there happens to be a swamp nearby, lead the Queen to the swamp and over the Tentacles as they attack pretty much everything that passes by. Expect about 3-5 destroyed Tentacles in the process. Beefalo If you can find a herd of Beefalo in heat, and get the Queen close enough to them for at least one Beefalo to target it, the whole herd will eventually join in on the Queen. The Beefalo will not eat the meat dropped, so this method may be preferred to Pigs. Spider War If the player has a Spiderhat, it is possible to gather spider followers from Spider Dens and order them to attack the Queen. Killer Bees Lure it to Killer Bee Hives. When a Killer Bee attacks the Queen, and it strikes back all nearby bees will join in. Blow Darts This is the easiest way to defeat the spider queen. Create 13 Blow Darts and shoot the spider queen as fast as you can. Lureplants Though its a slow process, this method kills all hatchlings while also killing the Queen. Also the lureplant does not get harmed though the eyeplants eat the loot. Trivia *It takes Wilson about 38 hits to kill a Spider Queen with a spear. *If the player is playing as Maxwell, the Spider Queen is able to kill the player in one hit. Category:Boss Monsters